1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to firearms, particularly to a method and accessory for facilitating loading and unloading of firearm rounds into and out of a firearm magazine.
2. Prior Art
Many small firearms, including assault rifles and submachine guns, utilize and fire rounds (also known as ammunition). Each round is substantially elongated and comprises a cuplike case or cartridge, usually of brass, which is filled with an explosive propellant. At its rear or closed end, the cartridge has a rim or flange containing a primer; the front and opposite end of the cartridge is open. A bullet, slug, or head, usually of lead (optionally jacketed) is partially inserted into the open or front end of the cartridge by crimping the cartridge onto the bullet. When the round is fired, the primer is ignited by a percussive force, and it in turn ignites the propellant, which explodes and forces the bullet out of the cartridge at a high rate of speed.
The rounds are held within and fed into the firearm from a magazine (also known as a clip). A detachable magazine has become dominant throughout the world. The term xe2x80x98magazinexe2x80x99 is broad, encompassing several geometric variations, including curved magazines. Most detachable magazines are similar, varying in form and structure, rather than in their general principles of operation.
Magazines usually take the form of an elongated container having a generally rectangular cross-section, which is attached to the underside of the firearm. They are commonly made of aluminum alloys, plastic, or steel. They are usually closed on five sides and open on a sixth, upwardly facing side or end, and are substantially hollow. The open side has a rectangular end and includes two round-retaining members, known as lips. Magazines have an internal spring, which urges a follower (blank piece of plastic or metal) toward the open side. The follower in turn urges the rounds as a group up against the lips. The lips act as a stop for the rounds so that they are not expelled from the magazine. The firearm""s chambering mechanism then picks off the rounds individually and transports them to a chamber where they are fired by a firing pin, under control of the user.
Rounds are stacked or oriented in one or two columns in the magazine such that the longitudinal axes of the rounds are substantially parallel and perpendicular to the direction of travel of the spring and follower. Adjoining rounds are oriented side-by-side, i.e., the bullets of adjacent rounds are next to each other, as are the cartridges.
In magazines that contain two adjacent columns, the rounds are stacked in a staggered (zigzag) fashion. Such magazines achieve higher round capacity compare to single column magazines.
Magazines of handguns or pistols contain either a single column of rounds, for smaller pistols, or, for larger pistols, two staggered columns, which converge to a single column at the open end of the magazine. Such magazines expose just a single, topmost, round, between both lips. These handgun magazines are not relevant here.
Magazines of assault rifles and submachine guns, such as the AR15/M16, AK47/74-Kalashnikov, FAL, MP5, G36, Galil, Uzi, etc., are double-stacked, i.e. they contain two staggered columns throughout the magazine to allow higher round capacity. At the top of the magazine, the lips alternately retain the left and right topmost round, as the rounds are fed up and picked off. In contrast to the above handgun magazines, two rounds are exposed between the lips.
Prior to use, a firearm magazine must be loaded (charged or filled). When a magazine is being loaded, it is necessary to depress all previously loaded rounds before an additional round can be loaded. Each time another round is loaded the spring is further compressed, requiring more insertion force. When a magazine is fully loaded, the spring is fully compressed and exerts maximum upward force.
Loading magazines is a relatively time-consuming and tedious practice. When a plurality of magazines are to be loaded, much time is required, shortening reposing, training, or combat time. In combat circumstances, slow reloading can be life-threatening.
Storage of a fully loaded magazine for an extended period of time may result in metal fatigue in the compressed spring, causing it to weaken or xe2x80x9crelaxxe2x80x9d. Thus, the next time the magazine is used in a firearm, the spring force may be insufficient to feed rounds rapidly into the firearm.
Hence, unless one intends to use a loaded magazine, it is desirable to unload all the rounds. Also, in many jurisdictions the transportation of a loaded magazine is unlawful due to hazards involved. Furthermore, unloading magazines is further required for magazine cleaning, repair, training, and overall safety. Still further, some internal military procedures require that each and every loaded magazine be periodically unloaded and reloaded for general inspection of the rounds and magazine, and to decompress the spring.
Several prior-art methods for unloading and loading double-stacked magazines are as follows:
Magazine Unloading: A first method of unloading a magazine is to apply force, usually with the thumb or another handheld round or tool, to the rim of the topmost round, pushing it forward until it slips pass the retaining lip and out of the magazine. While the magazine is being unloaded this way, it is necessary to overcome friction between the topmost round and the retaining lip that secures it, as well as friction between this round and the rounds below it. The spring force causes this friction. The drawbacks of this unloading method are as follows: (1) Using bare fingers to handle rounds against friction of the spring often is painful, especially where the same finger, usually the thumb, is used to unload many rounds. (2) It is slow, cumbersome, and generally unsafe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,003 to Claveau, May 23, 1995, describes a general tool for loading and unloading magazines. FIG. 16 illustrates the use of this tool, which aids in the above first unloading method. However, this tool is uncomfortable and slow in use.
A second unloading method is to apply an inward thrust to the second-to-topmost round of the magazine, thrusting it and all the rounds below it toward the bottom of the magazine. Such thrust on the second round releases the force on the topmost round, so that it may be gravitationally and forwardly released from the magazine. This action may be repeated until the magazine is fully discharged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,590 to Musgrave, Feb. 24, 1976, describes a device for emptying a magazine conforming to above second unloading method. However the device is uncomfortable and slow to use. Further, no facilitation of loading is mentioned.
The Claveau patent illustrates in FIGS. 17 and 18 its implementation of the above second unloading method. However, this tool is still uncomfortable to use.
A third unloading method is to initially thrust the second round from the top down so as to release the topmost round, as in the second method above. Then, to limit elevation of all the rounds but the topmost round so that the latter may be released from the magazine, gravitationally and forwardly.
This method is implemented by the Heckler and Koch (HandK) Company of Germany, which provide 5.56 mm, 7.62 mm, and 9 mm magazine unloaders for their submachine guns magazines, found respectively at item B of each of the following sites:
http://www.hecklerkoch-usa.com/Pages/smxe2x80x949loader.html,
http://www.hecklerkoch-usa.com/Pages/ri_loader556.html,
and
http://www.hecklerkoch-usa.com/Pages/ri_loader762.html.
These unloaders utilize a single protrusion which, by user control, is swung between the two columns of rounds. This engages the second-to-topmost round and thereby limits the elevation of the rounds. However, these unloaders cannot perform loading of rounds.
While the second and third unloading methods above are efficient, most users improvise on these, usually by using a single round or some handy protrusion to engage the second-to-topmost round. This incurs the following drawbacks: (1) Using a round as a tool, or some other improvised tool, to thrust against another round is generally unsafe, (2) Such action often causes a deformation of the magazine""s lips, its rounds, or both. Such a deformation may later cause a malfunction with the firearm""s operation, which can be life-threatening during combat. (3) Where deformation of the lips occurs, it usually renders the magazine obsolete, costing military and law enforcement agencies large sums of money yearly to replace such magazines.
Magazine Loading: The prior art shows just a single loading method for double-stacked magazines. This is the straightforward xe2x80x9cpush-downxe2x80x9d method. The user places one or more rounds longitudinally in parallel with and between the lips of the magazine. Then the round(s) are successively forced inside the magazine, thrusting down the topmost round to slip past the retaining lips, to be locked by them. The user may perform this method with bare fingers. However, the drawbacks are as follows: (1) Using bare fingers to handle rounds against the spring pressure often is painful, usually where the thumb is repeatedly used. As more rounds are loaded, increased loading force is required against the compressed spring. Pain intensifies if multiple magazines are loaded, if the weather is cold, or if loading is done with injured fingers. (2) Bare finger loading is slow and cumbersome, especially with an untrained user.
The prior art shows numerous attempts to provide adequate magazine loaders using this method. They basically fall into two categories: (1) accessories for loading bound rounds, and (2) accessories for loading loose rounds.
In the first category, accessories for loading bound rounds, as with the common 10-round metal or plastic retainer strips (also called stripper clips), are shown in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,483 to Musgrave, Sep. 29, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,371 to Howard, Sep. 3, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,511 to Csongor, Mar. 11, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,402 to Csongor, Nov. 17, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,171 to Sally, Sep. 23, 1997.
Further, The Beta Company of Georgia, and HandK, above, show, at the respective sites,
http://www.betaco.com/cmag_m16_catalog_new.htm (item LCMS10),
and
http://www.hecklerkoch-usa.com/Pages/g36_mags.html (item xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d)
a xe2x80x9cSpeed Loaderxe2x80x9d accessory for loading 10-round retainer strips. They load one 10-round strip at a time using a plunger.
Using such bound-round loaders has its advantages and disadvantages, as is known in the art. However, these are not material here.
The second category-accessories for loading loose rounds-again uses the simple push-down method. The following are prior-art examples:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,537 to Holek, Dec. 30, 1930 describes an apparatus for filling magazines with loose rounds using a special receptacle for the rounds. However, this device is large in size, slow to use, and comprises many parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,137 to Kunz, May 13, 1958, the Howard patent, supra, and a similar loader accessory by IMI Israel, found at the following site: http://www.vectorarms.com/accessoriesUZI.htm (xe2x80x9cSPEEDLOADERSxe2x80x9d section, item xe2x80x9c9 mm, speed loadsxe2x80x9d) all describe a magazine loader for loading a group of loose rounds into a magazine, using the push-down method. However, these devices are large in size and require direct force against the spring to load.
Further, The Beta Company and HandK, at the respective sites,
http://www.betaco.com/cmag_m16_catalog_new.htm (item LCMP05),
and
http://www.hecklerkoch-usa.com/Pages/g36_mags.html (item xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d)
provide devices for loading a plurality, usually five to ten, loose rounds. Rounds are dropped into the body through a side hole, and are simultaneously pressed into the magazine using a top plunger. Again, these devices are large in size and require direct force against the spring to load.
A xe2x80x9cThumbsaverxe2x80x9d loader accessory for a single round is made by IMI and is found at the site
http://www.vectorarms.com/accessoriesUZI.htm xe2x80x9cSPEEDLOADERSxe2x80x9d section, item xe2x80x9cThumbsaver .45 caliberxe2x80x9d, and also item xe2x80x9cThumbsaver .22 caliberxe2x80x9d.
These accessories function only as simple loaders which use direct force against spring pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,052 to Brown et al., Sep. 30, 1986, describes a magazine loader for loading a plurality (usually 15-20) of loose rounds in a one-stroke transfer. This loader is quite large in size and weight, comprises many parts, and requires direct force against the spring to load.
Further, HandK provides 5.56 mm, 7.62 mm, and 9 mm magazine loaders, found at item A of the sites,
http://www.hecklerkoch-usa.com/Pages/smxe2x80x949loader.html
http://www.hecklerkoch-usa.com/Pages/ri_loader556.html,
and
http://www.hecklerkoch-usa.com/Pages/ri_loader762.html
for their range of submachine gun magazines. These comprise an internal plunger which thrust down a round placed above and between the lips. However, these loaders cannot perform unloading.
The prior art describes many other loaders adapted only for magazines of handguns and pistols. Again, these are not relevant to this application because such magazines expose just a single round between their lips.
In summary, bare finger loading or unloading is tedious, cumbersome, and injurious. While several accessories have been provided for facilitating such chores, none are able to load and unload loose rounds into a magazine efficiently, rapidly, safely, and easily.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are to provide (a) a single accessory for both loading and unloading loose rounds of a magazine, (b) a loader-unloader which is workable at high speed with minimal fatigue to a user""s fingers, (c) a durable loader-unloader that is simple to operate in tough, varying, military conditions, (d) a low-cost, pocket-size, lightweight loader-unloader comprising few parts and which is small and durable, (e) a loader-unloader which military and law-enforcement agencies can afford to issue it to their numerous users to save on replacement magazines with ruined lips caused by inefficient and improvised loading and unloading, and (f) a variety of such loader-unloaders which can be made to match different sizes magazines and rounds.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
An accessory and method for facilitating both loading and unloading of loose rounds into or out of a firearm magazine basically comprises two parts: a body adapted to fit and lock over an open side of a magazine, and a tiltable Alternate Round Thruster (hereafter ART) adapted to push or thrust rounds into the magazine. The ART includes two spaced plungers, each positioned above a column of rounds. The accessory is fitted and locked to the magazine prior to use. For loading, the magazine is held with its front edge facing substantially upward towards the user. The ART is tilted to a first end position where a plunger presses either the follower of the magazine, if empty, or the topmost round of the magazine, if partially-loaded. A vacant space is then provided below the lips of the magazine for the user to rearwardly insert a new round. The ART is then tilted to a second, opposite, end position for the other plunger to press inside the last inserted round, and all previously loaded rounds, and to provide a new vacant space. For each ART end position, one round is loaded. Hence, the ART is repeatedly tilted up-and-down between the two end positions as rounds are loaded and until the magazine is full. For unloading, the magazine is held substantially horizontal in a manner where its front edge facing downward. The ART is then repeatedly tilted up and down between the two end positions for the plungers to alternately thrust the second-to-topmost rounds of the magazine, thus allowing the topmost rounds to gravitationally free-fall out of the magazine. One round is unloaded for each ART end position. Further, the accessory allows loading and unloading under a reduced force due to the leverage of the ART.